


Christmas with demon

by animeonelove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeonelove/pseuds/animeonelove
Summary: Праздник в компании назойливого демона разума - Билла Сайфера. Что из этого может получится? Уж точно ничего хорошего...





	

С самого утра в Хижине Чудес царит хаос и бардак. Диппер проснулся от шума с первого этажа. Когда он прислушался, то понял, что источником шума является его сестра. Мэйбл обвиняла Сайфера за то что он не добыл вовремя елку и совершенно не помогает наряжать Хижину к празднику. Диппер быстро отыскал календарь и какое было его удивление, когда он понял, что Рождество уже завтра. Он окинул взглядом чердак, который совершенно не был украшен. К тому, что он не был украшен прибавлялось ещё и то, что там был ужасный беспорядок, а всё благодаря очередной вечеринке его сестры. Мальчик поспешил на помощь к Биллу, ведь его сестра в гневе страшнее всех демонов вместе взятых.

— О, Сосна! — Билл бесцеремонно прервал длинную речь девочки, про то какой это важный праздник.  
— Где Сосна? — не поняла Мэйбл, но потом до неё дошел смысл сказанного — О, Диппер! Ты уже украсил чердак?  
— Доброе утро, сестрёнка — улыбнулся мальчик — Когда я мог его украсить? Я же только что проснулся?  
— Меньше надо спать!!! Диппер я уже давно написала тебе список, что надо сделать к празднику, а ты целые дни на пролёт читаешь дневник или гуляешь в лесу! Я же не могу всё делать сама! — воскликнула Мэйбл и строго посмотрела на брата.  
— Не волнуйся, мы же всегда начинаем всё украшать только за день до Рождества, я тебе помогу — попытался успокоить её мальчик, хотя и понимал что сейчас это делать бесполезно и его сестра не успокоится пока вся Хижина не будет в гирляндах и пока посреди комнаты не будет стоять огромная, наряженная ёлка.  
На крики Мэйбл вскоре сбежалась все жители хижины. Пришли Стенли и Форд, которые как оказалось тоже не выполнили своих планов по украшению дома и получили от девочки.

Пока Стен спорил с племянницей, Билл вместе с Диппером незаметно улизнули в соседнюю комнату.  
— Сосенка, объясни мне пожалуйста, что с твоей сестрой? Она меня уже второй день донимает по поводу ёлки! — спросил демон и вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика.  
— Только второй день? — с улыбкой спросил Диппер — Меня она уже 16 лет, каждую зиму донимает!  
— Что с ней? И зачем нам вообще ёлка, мне и одной сосны хватает! — улыбнулся Билл и обнял мальчика.  
— Билл! Я конечно всё понимаю, но ёлка нам все равно нужна, разве ты ни разу не праздновал Рождество? — удивился Диппер.  
— Не хочу тебя удивлять, но в измерении снов вообще нет никаких праздников — спокойно сказал Сайфер — поэтому я совершенно не понимаю, зачем тащить в дом дерево, и повсюду раскидывать разноцветные ленты фольги!  
Тут у Диппера был шок, он никак не подозревал, что великий демон разума не знает что такое Рождество и не знает как его праздновать.  
— Ну, на Рождество все люди наряжают ёлку, украшают дом…- попытался объяснить мальчик.  
— Мальчики! Вы опять бездельничаете? Билл, вперёд за ёлкой, а Диппер иди наряжай чердак — в двери появилась явно злая Мэйбл и спорить с ней никто не захотел.  
— Мэй, можно я пойду с Биллом за елкой? — спросил Диппер, хотя это скорее было уведомление чем вопрос, и Диппер быстро одевшись пошёл вместе с Сайфером. Мэйбл даже не успела никак отреагировать на вопрос брата.  
Билл и Диппер шли по лесу и искали подходящее дерево. Ёлок вокруг было достаточно, но Биллу вечно что-то не подходило.  
— Сосновое деревце, если в доме и должно стоять дерево, то оно должно быть хотя бы красивым! — говорил каждый раз демон, когда Диппер показывал ему очередное дерево. Все ёлки, которые Диппер тому показывал были или кривые или короткие или слишком высокие ил просто не красивые. Уже было далеко за полдень и уже давно надо было обедать, но они всё никак не могли найти ёлку.

— Теперь я понял, почему Мэйбл донимает тебя уже второй день! Надо было заранее искать дерево… А то теперь вряд ли мы найдём подходящую ёлку и останемся без новогоднего дерева! — сказал замёрзший мальчик.  
— Ну, без дерева мы точно не останемся — улыбнулся Билл — В крайнем случае, эту столь важную роль сыграешь ты! Постоишь в уголке, обвёрнутый в гирлянду… — договорить Билл не смог, в него со всей силы прилетела снежка и как раз в голову, а затем и ещё одна.  
— Билл, я не буду играть новогоднее дерево! — разозлился мальчик — Это ты его не нашёл во время, поэтому если мы и останемся без ёлки, то ее роль играть будешь ты!  
— Ну нет, сосна у нас ты! — Билл подошёл и обнял мальчика, который был уже как льдинка — Ты же совсем замёрз!  
Диппер коротко кивнул.  
— Возвращайся в Хижину, а я пока ещё поищу дерево! — сказал Билл.  
— Нет, я туда не вернусь — помотал головой мальчик — Ты видимо ещё не знаешь, что значит вернуться домой без ёлки, когда там злая Мэйбл и абсолютно не украшенная Хижина Чудес…  
— Тогда надо тебя как-то согреть… — глаза Билла как-то не по доброму засветились и Диппер сразу узнал этот блеск, и уже понимал что в лесу на едине с демоном произойти может всё что угодно.  
— Б-билл, ты же не собираешься… — запнулся мальчик и стал медленно отходить назад. Но рано или поздно это бы произошло, и Диппер спиной врезался в дерево и понял, что дальше отступать было просто не куда. Билл подошел в плотную к мальчику и наклонился к нему…  
— Беги… — еле слышно сказал демон. Диппер сначала не понял, что это значит, но потому видел у Билла в руке не маленькую снежку… И тут всё стало ясно. Диппер резко сорвался с места и побежал в неизвестном направлении. Ему вслед летело сразу по несколько снежок и почти все успешно достигали своей цели. Но сил у Диппера на долго явно не хватило и он стал бежать всё медленнее и медленнее. Мальчик облокотился на ближайшее дерево, чтобы перевести дух и понял что нигде не может найти Билла. Он отошел от дерева и осмотрелся вокруг, и сделал он это очень не вовремя. Неожиданно сзади в него прилетела огромная снежка и сбила его с ног и не откуда появился и сам Сайфер. В итоге Диппер оказался поваленным в сугроб.  
— Ладно, вставай. Не хватало, чтобы ты заболел — сказал демон и подал ему руку. Но Диппер не мог допустить такой не справедливости: он в снегу валялся, а Билл нет. Поэтому мальчик взял Сайфера за руку и со всей силы потянул на себя. Билл успешно свалился на Диппера. Мальчик быстро покраснел, когда понял в какой позе они сейчас находятся. Конечно, Билл это заметил и улыбнулся. Он в плотную приблизился к Дипперу и поцеловал его. Поцелуй длился всего пару секунд, но для Диппера они показались ужасно длинными, мальчик ни сразу понял, что и сам ответил на него.  
— Кажется, ты уже согрелся — улыбнулся Билл и встал из снега и подал руку мальчику. В этот раз Диппер принял помощь демона и тоже встал из снега. Билл быстро об трусил весь снег и посмотрел на красного мальчика, который ещё не отошёл от произошедшего.  
— Сосна, ты чего? — поинтересовался демон.  
— Да ничего, Билл согревать ты умеешь! — улыбнулся мальчик и понял, что ему теперь совершенно не холодно.  
— Ты ожидал чего-то другого? — со своей привычной ухмылкой спросил Билл.  
— Нет, конечно! — Диппер старался откинуть все неприличные мысли, но у него это как на зло не получалось.  
— Не ври, я же всегда знаю о чём ты думаешь. Не волнуйся, придём в Хижину…  
— Билл, ёлка! — воскликнул мальчик и посмотрел куда-то сквозь Билла. Он совершенно не обратил внимания на то дерево, рядом с которым они находились всё это время. А это оказалась очень даже красивая ёлка.  
— Отлично, даже природа за то, чтобы мы поскорее вернулись в Хижину и…  
— Билл!!! Руби уже дерево! — воскликнул весь красный мальчик.  
Один щелчок и дерево уже лежало на снегу, затем Билл щелкнул еще раз и переместил их на порог хижины.  
— Стоп! Билл я совершенно забыл о твоей магии! Ты же мог просто наколдовать дерево! — воскликнул мальчик, когда понял насколько про тупил — Билл, как ты мог забыть о своей магии?  
— Я о ней не забывал. Я знал, что могу его наколдовать, просто я не хотел — спокойно сказал демон.  
— А морозиться в лесу, значит хотел? — спросил Диппер.  
— Я не замёрз, а ты благодаря мне уже согрелся. Не вижу никаких проблем. Зато как мы хорошо погуляли, так бы я тебя вряд ли вытащил на улицу в такую погоду — улыбнулся Сайфер и в него сразу же попала снежка.  
— Сосна не нарывайся! Дома тебя ещё ждёт продолжение и тебе же лучше, если у меня будет хорошее настроение — весело сказал Билл и зашёл в дом с деревом. Диппер понял насколько демон сейчас был прав, а провести Рождество в кровати из-за плохого самочувствия он не хотел, поэтому мальчик выкинул только что слепленную снежку и пошёл вслед за Биллом.

— Наконец то вы вернулись! — послышался довольный голос Мэйбл — Я надеюсь вы нашли ёлку? Она зашла в комнату где были Билл и Диппер, ну и ёлка. Дерево полностью устроило девочку и Стенли помог отнести его в главную комнату, где оно и будет стоять. В комнату зашли Венди и Зус, которых Мэйбл позвала, чтобы они помогли ей украсить весь дом, ведь сама бы она точно не справилась.  
— О, Льдинка, Знак Вопроса! Рад вас видеть! — поздоровался демон — Вам тоже Звёздочка не дала насладиться таким прекрасным днем перед Рождеством?  
— Да нет, она просто попросила помочь с украшением — спокойно ответила Венди, а потом обернувшись и заметив, что Мэйбл нету в комнате, шепотом добавила — Перед Рождеством она никогда никому не даст покоя!  
И вот наконец-то к вечеру, общими трудами вся Хижина Чудес была украшена. Осталось сделать только одно — нарядить елку. И это задание поручили Биллу и Дипперу. Венди надо было идти домой к семье, у Зуса тоже были свои планы на вечер, поэтому Билл и Диппер единственные у кого не было никаких планов. Хотя, как сказать не было, они были просто они их не озвучили вот и пришлось наряжать дерево. Диппер довольно быстро обмотал вокруг дерева несколько гирлянд и быстро развесил шарики. Оставалось только каким-то образом повесить на самую вершину золотую звёздочку. Диппер до верха не доставал, как оказалось Билл тоже.  
— Раньше я всегда подсаживал Мэйбл и украшение вешала она… — сказал Диппер.  
— Ну, так как меня ты не подсадишь, как бы этого не хотел, то остаётся только один вариант — улыбнулся Сайфер и посмотрел на мальчика.  
— Нет, даже не думай! Я между прочим боюсь высоты! — сказал Диппер и сделал несколько шагов назад, и потом понял, что очень зря он рассказал о своём страхе. Теперь Билл точно от него не отстанет.  
— Сосенка, не волнуйся, ты просто быстро повесишь игрушку и я тебя отпущу — сказал Билл и подошёл к мальчику.  
«Убегать бесполезно!» — пронеслась мысль в голове мальчика и он решил к ней прислушаться.  
— Правильно мыслишь, Сосна, — сказал Билл и взял мальчика на руки.  
— Билл, только давай побыстрее! — сказал Диппер и стал тянуться к вершине дерева.  
— Как же мило вы вместе смотритесь! — раздался голос со стороны и послышался щелчок фотоаппарата.  
— Мэйбл!!! — Диппер не ожидал появления сестры в комнате и вздрогнул от неожиданности, отчего Билл чуть его не выронил.  
— Сосна, не крутись! Ты и так чуть не упал! Давай вешай уже быстрее! — подгонял того демон.  
— Я стараюсь! Я хочу выбрать для неё самое лучшее место…  
— Выбирай быстрее, долго я тебя держать не буду!  
Диппер наконец-то определился с местом и повесил эту игрушку, и Билл опустил его на диван. Хотя, словом опустил это было тяжело назвать… Билл просто скинул его с себя и тот успешно приземлился на диван.  
— Ребята, вы могли просто взять лестницу, она между прочим лежала перед вами — улыбнулась девочка — Но я понимаю, романтика и всякое прочее…  
— Молчи Мэйбл! — зло ответил мальчик и посмотрел на демона — Ладно, с меня на сегодня хватит! Я пошёл спать — вздохнул Диппер и направился на чердак.

— Мэйбл!!! — послышался крик Диппера с чердака.  
— Ой, кажется я там чуть чуть не убралась… — сказала Мэйбл Биллу, когда они услышали голос мальчика.  
Мэйбл и Билл быстро поднялись на чердак и увидели Диппера, который усердно разгребал свою кровать от разного мусора, да и не только.  
— Мэйбл, что здесь произошло? — Диппер окинул взглядом чердак. Весь пол был в конфетти, на кроватях валялись гирлянды и разные другие украшения, картину дополняли также и разбросанные свитера Мэйбл.  
— Ну сначала я искала чем украсить нашу комнату, и в итоге я нашла хлопушку… Мне же надо было проверить рабочая она или нет! — стала оправдываться девочка и виновато посмотрела на брата.  
— Как я понимаю хлопушка сработала? — поинтересовался мальчик.  
— Конечно! — весело ответила Мэйбл.  
— И где я должен спать? Мэйбл почему после своих экспериментов с хлопушкой ты не убрала здесь?  
— Ну…я забыла. Но я сейчас всё уберу! — сказала сестра и стала быстро закидывать все по тумбочкам и шкафам.  
— Нет! Давай лучше я подожду, но ты нормально тут всё уберёшь и выкинешь весь мусор!  
— Но ведь это займёт всю ночь! — сказала Мэйбл и Диппер понял, что девочка совершенно права. Сегодня ночью он не выспится.

Диппер взял свою подушку и отправился вниз. Спать на диване, конечно не так удобно, но хоть как-то. Мальчик укрылся пледом и постарался заснуть. Через пару минут шатен уже крепко спал, так как очень устал за этот день. Вскоре Сайфер пришел и увидел очень милую картину.  
Его любимый лежал на диване и тихонько посапывал, прямо как милый котенок. Билл пару минут полюбовался этим зрелищем и спустя минут пять взял шатена на руки и переместился в маленький незаметный домик в лесу. Там он часто находился когда был в образе человека в этом мире. Блондин аккуратно положил Диппера на двуспальную кровать. Но видимо он не очень аккуратно положил шатена, так как тот проснулся и вскочил на кровати. Диппера очень удивило его нынешнее местоположение и он непонимающе и чуть чуть испугано посмотрел на демона, который уже кстати успел снять свою рубашку. Блондин посмотрел на любимого и мягко улыбнулся:  
— Ну что-ж Сосенка теперь ты не отвертишься.  
— С-сайфер… может не надо — Диппер сразу догадался о чем говорит демон и умоляющим взглядом посмотрел на собеседника…не сработало…  
— Нет, Деревце…я не намерен больше ждать.  
— Н-ну ладно, просто я немного боюсь… — Биллу надоело слушать мальчика и он оказавшись рядом за несколько секунд, поцеловал подростка. Диппер сам не понимая того, ответил на поцелуй.  
— Сосенка, — сказал он через пару секунд — Я же знаю, что ты и сам этого хочешь!  
Диппер жутко покраснел, но понял, что демон прав и коротко кивнул в подтверждение. Билл повалил Диппера на кровать и навис сверху. Он наклонился к мальчику и тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
— С Рождеством, Сосенка!  
Билл действовал медленно, чтобы не напугать мальчика. Диппер почувствовал прохладные руки демона у себя на талии, от чего по телу прошлись мурашки. Билл стянул с Диппера футболку и отбросил её в сторону. Мальчик остался в одних шортах. Подросток покраснел ещё сильнее и опустил голову.  
— Сосенка, что с тобой? — поинтересовался Билл, приподнимая его голову за подбородок.  
— Н-ничего — заикнувшись ответил мальчик — Просто…мне всё ещё немного страшновато…  
Билл нежно провёл рукой по бугорку на шортах и улыбнувшись, шепотом спросил:  
— До сих пор?  
Диппер прикусил губу и тихо простонал, но тут же прикрыл рукой рот.  
— Не сдерживайся, Сосенка — прошептал демон и стянул с него шорты вместе с нижним бельём, после чего мальчик сразу постарался свести ноги вместе. Но сделать это с демоном, который раза в два его сильнее не так-то просто.  
— Сосенка, тебе нечего стесняться, расслабься и получай удовольствие — проворковал демон и легонько раздвинул колени.  
Раздался щелчок и в руках Сайфера появилась небольшая бутылочка. Диппер немного занервничал и слегка отодвинулся от демона.  
— Малыш, не бойся — попытался его успокоить Билл. Он притянул подростка к себе и нежно поцеловал. Диппера это немного успокоило, и он ответил на поцелуй. Сайфер вылил немного содержимого из бутылочки себе на руку. Мальчик постарался полностью расслабиться и почувствовал как в него аккуратно проник один палец. Через некоторое время, демон добавил второй палец.  
— Ай… Б-билл, это больно… — заскулил мальчик и попытался оттолкнуть Билла.  
— Потерпи немного, — сказал Билл и через некоторое время демон добавил третий палец. У Диппера из глаз начали течь слёзы. Сайфер нежно поцеловал шатена, а второй рукой демон провёл по вставшему члену мальчика. Он непроизвольно толкнулся в руку демона. Билл понял, что Дипперу уже не настолько больно. Пайнс почувствовал, что демон убрал пальцы и насторожился. Он уже знал, что его ждёт дальше.  
Билл почувствовал, что мальчик снова напрягся и занервничал.  
— Сосенка, расслабься. Я обещаю, больно не будет…разве что сначала — улыбнулся Сайфер. Билл нежно поцеловал Диппера, и мальчик почувствовал что-то намного больше чем пальцы. Сайфер резко вошёл на всю длину и остановился, чтобы дать Дипперу привыкнуть. Пайнс вздрогнул, но поспешил прислушаться к совету демона. Диппер глубоко вдохнул и боль постепенно стала уменьшаться. Билл стал медленно набирать темп и через пару минут боль окончательно исчезла и Диппер стал получать удовольствие от происходящего. Вскрики от боли заменились стонами. Сайфер понял, что Дипперу уже не больно и увеличил темп.  
— Ах… Б-билл…я сейчас…- Диппер был на пределе, и демон прекрасно это понял. Билл обхватил рукой член мальчика и стал двигать вверх и вниз. Долго Диппер не выдержал и через пару минут он излился в руку демона. Блондин тоже был на пределе, ещё пару толчков и он кончил глубоко в него.  
Билл лёг рядом с мальчиком, который уже засыпал и накрыл их одеялом. Диппер пододвинулся ближе к демону и обнял его.  
— С Рождеством, малыш…- тихо сказал Сайфер, прижимая к себе Диппера.  
— Билл…  
— Что, Сосенка?  
-…я люблю тебя — тихо сказал мальчик и опустил голову.  
— И я тебя, Диппер — демон впервые назвал его по имени, чем не мало удивил.  
Вскоре Диппер заснул, а вместе с ним заснул и Сайфер.  
***

 

— Сосенка, пора вставать! — пытался разбудить шатена демон.  
— Б-билл? Что такое? — сонным голосом спросил мальчик.  
— Нам уже пора идти! Иначе Мэйбл поднимет на ноги дядь и они отправятся на наши поиски — стал объяснять демон.  
— Ладно…иду — мальчику совершенно не хотел вставать с тёплой кроватки и куда-то идти.  
Диппер резко встал с кровати, но тут же упал обратно. Всё тело ужасно болело после прошлой ночки. Билл улыбнулся, когда увидел попытки Сосенки встать на ноги.  
— Сайфер, хватит ржать! Это всё кстати, из-за тебя — разозлился Пайнс — Лучше бы помог…  
— Ну, не злись малыш — Билл подошёл и помог Дипперу встать. Шатен хромая поплёлся в ванную.  
Через минут десять Диппер наконец-то собрался и они отправились в Хижину Чудес.

— Диппер! Билл! — послышался крик Мэйбл, как только они зашли в дом — Где вы были?  
— М-мы…- Диппер совершенно забыл придумать отговорку для сестры, и сейчас усердно думал, что можно сказать, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. Мальчик неуверенно посмотрел на Билла, ожидая помощи.  
— Мы ходили за подарками! — спокойно сказал Билл и улыбнувшись посмотрел на мальчика.  
«Какими подарками? Билл, где ты сейчас возьмёшь подарки? Можно было врать правдоподобнее?» — мысленно сказал шатен.  
«Успокойся, я ведь демон, не забыл? Сейчас я что-то придумаю…» — услышал Диппер голос Билла в своей голове.  
— Ладно, проходите в комнату. К нам скоро придут Зус и Венди — сказала девочка и убежала на кухню, помогать дядям с праздничным обедом.  
— Билл, как ты думаешь, стоит ли говорить сестре о…наших отношениях? — неуверенно спросил Диппер, когда они зашли в гостиную где стояла большая наряженная ёлка.  
— Ну, как хочешь…я думаю вскоре она сама обо всём догадается. Если ещё не догадалась — улыбнулся демон и обнял мальчика.  
Как раз в этот момент в комната забежала радостная Мэйбл. Диппер быстро отошёл от демона.  
— Ну, и где подарки, за которыми вы ходили? — подозрительно спросила девочка и посмотрела на брата.  
Билл щёлкнул пальцами и в руках появилось несколько разноцветных коробок.  
— Отлично! Положите их под ёлку… — сказала она. В дверь кто-то постучал и Мэйбл побежала открыть дверь гостям. На пороге появились Зус, Венди, Кэнди и Гренда с подарками.

Праздник прошёл довольно быстро и весело. Мэйбл как всегда придумала огромное количество игр и развлечений. Которые в основном были для девочек и Дипперу быстро это надоело.  
— Мэй, я отойду не на долго — сказал мальчик, но по-моему сестра его даже не слушала. Пайнс пошёл к себе на чердак. Ему надо было отдохнуть от всей этой шумной компании. Диппер забрался на крышу и стал наблюдать за звёздами. Неожиданно кто-то сел рядом с ним и обнял его. Конечно же это оказался Билл.  
— Сосенка, что случилось? — поинтересовался демон, пододвигаясь ближе.  
— Ничего, просто устал от всего… — тихо ответил мальчик.  
— Идём обратно в Хижину, иначе ты замерзнешь! — сказал Билл.  
— Нет, мне тут нравится… И мне не холодно.  
— Сосновое деревце…я ведь так и не подарил тебе твой Рождественский подарок…- улыбнулся Билл. Диппер удивлённо посмотрел на демона и вспомнил, что забыл про подарок для него. Билл покопался в кармане и достал оттуда не большую коробочку.  
Диппер догадывался, что в ней и посмотрел на Сайфера.  
— Диппер…ты уже очень давно нравишься и…- он открыл коробочку, в которой лежало маленькое золотое колечко — Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Диппер ожидал от демона чего угодно, только не этого. Диппер не надолго задумался.  
— Я пойму, если ты…  
— Б-билл…я согласен — улыбнулся мальчик и сам того не ожидая чуть чуть пододвинувшись вперёд, поцеловал демона. Билл удивился такому поведению, но вскоре он перехватил инициативу и углубил поцелуй. Но вскоре дыхания стало не хватать и Диппер легонько оттолкнул демона. Сайфер одел на палец мальчика кольцо.  
— Думаю нам надо идти обратно…- сказал Билл — Становится всё холоднее и холоднее…  
— Хорошо…- не особо радостно сказал мальчик, и как раз в этот момент пошёл снег — Думаю ты прав, становится холоднее…  
Они оказались на чердаке.  
— Билл…я забыл про подарок — сознался мальчик и покраснев, опустил голову.  
— Сосновое деревце, ты сделал мне самый лучший подарок…- тихо сказал демон и подтолкнул его ближе к кровати — Всё что я хотел на Рождество — это ты*.  
Диппер покраснел от таких слов.  
— К тому же, ты всегда можешь мне сделать ещё один подарок, если хочешь — Сайфер толкнул его на кровать и навис сверху.  
— Н-но ведь, снизу Мэйбл и все остальные…  
— Всё зависит только от тебя, Сосенка — улыбнулся Билл и поцеловал его.


End file.
